I Scream Chocolatl
I Scream Chocolatl is the fourth ending theme of the Kokoro Connect anime during the Michi Random arc. __TOC__ Romaji Lyrics= Hanarebanare itsu no watashi sashinobe rare teru te no naka kagi o kaketa chiisai hako ni shitteta hazu no michi no mikaku itamu kizu o hoobaru goto ni matane netami ga netsujou ga tsumetasa ga hikari ga kyozetsu ga kibou ga karamari ai nani mo dekizu ni sakebu torokeru amakute kuroi kanjou wa CHOCOLATL risou nante mou moetsukite shimatta no yowamushi no miminari wa yamanai afurete ku watashi o mitsukete umare motta hako ni mo nai shinjite ita jibun no sugata nozoki konda koukai made mo kirihanasa rete tokedashi teta torinokosa reta mijimena yowasa hakidasa reta honshitsu no DECORATION tada ookina kyoufu ni bouzento tachitsukushite sakebu torokeru amakute nigai shoudou wa CHOCOLATL risei nante mou yaki kirete shimatta no kirakira to kireine giman wa ukeireru nante koto dekinai chiribameta jibun no kakera sae hirou koto datte tameratteiru no ni kiritora reta keshiki ni watashi o sagasu kuruoshii hodo no yobu koe ni ibasho o motometeta kangaetakunai koboreteiku kokoro ga tokeatte ku akai akai shiranai kimochi risou no hari de susuketa iro no sora ga mabushikute nani mo mienai hontou no watashi o mitsukete |-| English Lyrics= The scattered me of that time Is in the hand reaching out Locked away in a small box Is the unknown taste I thought I knew Each time I fill my mouth with these painful wounds The envy, the passion, the coldness, the light, The rejection, the hope, it all gets entangled, I can do nothing I scream These sweet and melting, black emotions are like chocolatl. All of my ideals have already burnt out “Weakling” won't stop ringing in my ears As I overflow, find me The image I believed I looked like Is not in the box I was born with The regret I looked into detached from me And melted away But my miserable weakness remained With the decorations of my nature spit out I can only stand in shock from this great fear I scream These sweet and melting, bitter impulses are like chocolatl All of my reasons have already roasted away This brilliant, beautiful lie Is something I cannot accept The scattered pieces of myself I hesitate to even pick them up Search for me in this torn scenery Was that absurd voice looking for a place to belong? I don’t want to think about my overflowing heart Melting together, red and red, this feeling I don't know In the ashes of my ideals, this blackened sky Is so dazzling I can see nothing else Find the true me |-| Kanji Lyrics= 離れ離れ何時の私 差し伸べられている手の中 鍵を掛けた小さい箱に 知ってたはずのミチの味覚 痛む傷を頬張るごとにまた 妬みが熱情が冷たさが光が拒絶が希望が 絡まり合い何もできずに 【叫ぶ】 蕩ける甘くて黒い感情はショコラトル 理想なんてもう燃え尽きてしまったの！ 弱虫の耳鳴りは止まない 溢れてく私を――【見つけて】 生まれ持った箱にもない 信じていた自分の姿 覗き込んだ後悔までも切り離されて 溶けだしてた 取り残された惨めな弱さ 吐き出された本質のデコラシオン ただ大きな恐怖に呆然と立ち尽くして 【叫ぶ】 蕩ける甘くて苦い衝動はショコラトル 理性なんてもう焼き切れてしまったの！ キラキラと綺麗ね欺瞞は―― 受け入れるなんて事できない 散りばめた自分の欠片さえ 拾うことだって躊躇っているのに 切り取られた景色に私を探す 狂おしいほどの呼ぶ声に居場所を求めてた？ 考えたくない　零れていくココロが 溶け合って赤い赤い知らない気持ち 理想の灰で煤けた色の空が 眩しくて何も見えない 本当の私を――【見つけて】 Trivia *"Chocolatl," in Aztecan, means "bitter water." *The fountain and Cafe are based on real locations in Yokohama, Japan. Gallery yx9Mx.jpg|Fountain in ending theme. Category:Music